1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical board for housing an optical fiber, a method of manufacturing the optical board and an optical module structure having the optical board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional optical component mounting substrate having a groove for holding an optical fiber and mounting a photoelectric conversion element is known (see JP-A-2003-167175).
By pressing a molding die having a triangular prism-shaped protrusion against a substrate material softened by heating at high temperature, a guide groove having a shape corresponding to the protrusion of the molding die and a tapered surface at an end portion of the guide groove are formed on the optical component mounting substrate disclosed in JP-A-2003-167175. A reflecting surface is formed on the tapered surface by plating a metal layer or attaching a mirror, and light emitted from an optical fiber held in the guide groove is reflected toward a light-receiving element by the reflecting surface.